Humanity Versus Genocide
by Fire2Ice
Summary: The world as we know it is at an end... A war that changed the earth that we once knew. A war, that determined who was the ruler... Humans or Uniques? The faith of the world, all goes down towards two people. Peter Petrelli and Sylar...


Chapter One

How It All Began

[Mohinder's Voice_ The world as we know it is at an end. What's left of the surviving human race will soon perish much like everything else. Special or not, they were all killed during the war. The war that changed the Earth forever. The war, that was raged from between the special individuals with those who weren't and those who wanted it; for power, or mainly just to claim the glory of having an ability. Ability far beyond anyone's desire to get. The ability of everyone…_

- 3 : 39 A.M – White House – White Office

The room smelled, that was for Mohinder thought to him self an hour ago upon entering the white office. But now he thought, it's just past smells or words. The odor of the dead lying around the room and Mohinder stared at the body of the President of the World on the floor, dead. He looked at his hands, more really the knife that was red towards the rim with blood. He relaxed his fingers and the knife fell down towards the soft floor with a _ting_.

"It was not supposed to be like this Mr. President, you have turned down your very own people upon doing your actions that led me to stab you," Mohinder said to the dead people in a mild tone. _And I have no idea why I'm still here after an hour, what am I suppose to do with the body?!?! Argh, if only Cilvis was here, she would know what to do… But she's dead, so I can't rely much on her anymore…_

There was a knock on the door "Mr. President?" a solid tone asked.

_Just my luck!_ Mohinder though to him self. The night guard security, NGS for short._ What am I supposed to do now? They'll be banging on the door any moment; my best chance would be to…_

"Mr. President? Are you ALL right?" The same voiced asked again.

"We're fine thank you," Mohinder spoke mimicking the President's voice in hope's it would work.

"Are you sure about that? We heard some shouting in the room? Is the meeting going as planned?" the voice behind the door spoke.

"Yes I am sure, we were just arguing over something and I lost control, the meeting is as planned," Mohinder spoke again.

There was a long pause from behind the door, but Mohinder used his Animal Techniques to listen what was going on. "It seems that everything is alright," the voice said in a murmuring tone.

A cold and icy tone caught Mohinder off guard. _It can't be him? He's dead; we killed him in the war! How come he's still alive? It's impossible!_

The cold voice spoke, "He's lying, I want to go through this door and you will let me go through, do you understand me?"

"I'm sorry sure, but it's the President has to let you in sir, the only door knob is inside," the night guard spoke.

"Oh, really? Well that's a shame…" the cold voice spoke.

Mohinder didn't want to listen any more; he just had to get out of the office before he caught him! But how? There was only one option, and Mohinder had to use it, and he had to hurry. He listened again once more outside but it was all silent. And then it came, a _thud_, a _thud _that you won't normally hear. That was the sound of a corpse falling to the ground.

Mohinder looked at the door, it began to glow red, and Mohinder quickly grabbed the "Top Secret" File and closed his eyes. The door slowly swung in, and a figure stepped into the room. That was when mercy fell upon him.

"There he is! That's Syler! Get him!" a voice yelled from the end of the corridor.

"Shit!" Slayer hissed and he looked around the room, then down at the dead body of the President. "I know you're in here Mohinder, and I will get you; you and every one else that I haven't killed yet. Another day Mohinder…" Slayer stepped into a shadow, and he began to shrink until he was a shadow him self and he walked out of the room, invisible by the guards running towards him.

Mohinder gave a sigh of relief and let go of his camouflage technique. _Thank God I was gifted with the ability to mimic animal abilities. _He looked around the room, and he made sure that everything was the way it was supposed to have been. His orders were clear,

1) Meet the President privately

2) Hand the President the folder that contains every single unique human being that has powers

3) Eliminate the President if he posses a threat

4) Make sure there are no traces of any items used to kill the President, there must be NO evidence.

_Check, check, check, and check._ Mohinder thought towards him self. He had did as he was told, but what about the folder? He had no orders to return it or just leave it there. It was the folder that held everyone's live in it. How could he possibly leave there on plain sight? What was he supposed to do?!?! _Dammit, I'm screwed if I leave the folder here or take it with me… What am I supposed to do?_

Mohinder looked around, he stepped outside to see if any night guards where around. None, _Good _he thought to him self. _Less killing and man slaughter for me to do. _ Mohinder turned around, grabbed the folder and he walked out of the room and out into the real world…

----------- -------------- ---------------- ----------------- ------------

[1 Year Ago

- 4 : 01 A.M – Japan – Tokyo – Yatazi's Battle Ground

"Wake up!" Sensei Yatazi yelled at his two sleeping students. The only two students that he ever had.

Sensei Yatazi was hunched back, but it never annoyed him. He was old, older than any thing. He was gifted with an immortal life, which he presumes is a curse for his past sins in another lift. He always wore a light tan kung-fu set with black shoes, but his skin was always pale like the dead. He never eats, sleeps, nor breathed. He was bald, but he still had patches of white hair on him. He cursed the spirits for making his hair fall down. He was skinny and boney, but agile and powerful. A specialist in martial arts.

"What?" the first student spoke? Her voice was weak. She looked around and looked up at her sensei. "Oh Sensei Yatazi, please, accept my apologies," she spoke getting up and bowing down to her sensei.

Namatie was small by average, but her agility and strength made up for the shortness. Her hair was long; it swayed when ever she fought in training with her brother. It usually got in the way, but she didn't mind. It was greenish blue, not that because it was dyed, her parents had given her birth at sea, and her hair was a birth effect. She liked it though; it matched her green eyes that sometimes turned purely black when she used her power.

"Good, you're up…" Sensei Yatazi spoke slowly… He scratched his chin as he always did when he was thinking. "Where's your brother, Namatie?" he asked her.

Namatie scratched the scalp of her forehead and looked around. "Uh… I have no idea…" She gave out a long sigh and cried out his name, "Nazuka! Where the hell are you!?!"

"What…?" a male voice called out from the bathroom.

"Come on! We're late! Sensei is right in front of me! Get out now!" Namatie yelled across the room towards the bathroom.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming, sheesh." Nazuka spoke.

Nazuka was not like his little sister at all. His hair was blood red and it was spiky. He eyes were purely black, and sometimes a fire would flicker from within. He was tall, and slim, but the all of the training that he had down with his sister and sensei had made his body shape big and powerful. He wasn't as fast as his little sister, but he was stronger than her.

"Well good morning," he said towards her.

Namatie smirked and replied back, "Well good morning sleepy head."

Nazuka turned towards Sensei Yatazi and bowed down. "Sensei! Good morning and please excuse me being late! I was just using the toilet!"

Sensei Yatazi looking at his two students then turned around murmuring. He looked back at his two students, "Well come on, we still have training today!"

Namatie and Nazuka both hurried after their sensei, ready to do their days training like any other day. But today was different; today, some one would be watching…

As they followed their sensei towards the door, he stopped and turned around and looked at them in the eye with sorrow in his eyes.

"What's wrong Sensei Yatazi?" Namatie spoke with her voice airy.

"Nothing…" Sensei Yatazi spoke. He shook his head and eyed at the ground. "We have a guest watching you two training today, that's all. Nothing to get worried about."

"A guest? That's great! I can use all of my powers and impress him to make you pleased Sensei Yatazi," Nazuka spoke with a sense of determination.

"But…" Namatie began, "Who is this, quest?"

"I don't know much also, Namatie." Sensei Yatazi said looking straight into her green eyes. He closed his eyes and turned facing the front. "All I know is that his name is Syler and that's all…"


End file.
